Qlerb Self Defense Force
Qlerb Self Defense Force The Qlerb Self Defense Force (QSDF), authorized into law in 2013 by the Qlerb Self Defense Act (QGA-2013-07-M001), provides a militarized defensive department and force to protect the interests of Qlerb. The aim is to ensure the safety of our nation, while at the same time minimizing exposure to violent tactics and armed conflicts. As such, The QSDF has only been deployed abroad once since its inception. and then only as noncombatants to help a neighboring nation recover from a disaster. In July of 2017, after helping a fellow nation recover from an incident, The Qlerb General Assembly decided to reorganize the QSDF to better fulfill its mission. The Qlerb Self Defense Reorganization Act of 2017 (QGA-2017-08-M002) restructures the ranking system to eliminate unnecessary ranks, while at the same time dividing the QSDF into two Divisions. Divisions The Self Defense Division (SDD) carries out the duties of the original mission, to protect Qlerb, and under the Protectorate Nations Defense Coverage Act of 2017 (QGA-2017-08-M001), to protect the nations of Flanian Pobble Barge and Great Value. The SDT Teams are not authorized to deploy to other nations, whether in person or providing remote logistical support. The Aid Response Division (ARD) acts as a noncombatant division of the QSDF, and provides humanitarian and medical aid to other nations that have suffered natural disasters and unprovoked attacks on affiliate nations. Natural Disaster deployments can be authorized by a Commodore and above, but deploying ART teams in response to armed conflicts requires authorization from the General Assembly. Ranks Ranks are broken down into four groups: Training, Self Defense Division, Aid Response Division, and Command. All members of the QSDF go through the training group before being assigned to their career group. The Training group provides necessary skills enchancement for all individuals who will be facing conflicts, altercations, and other disasters. However, there is no combat or force training, except for some limited self defense skills. Once members have graduated from the Training group, enlisted members go onto the SDD group as privates to start combat training, ARD members go to the ARD group to begin disaster response training, and Command members continue on to Officer Candidate school. Members who selected Officer candidate school but did not qualify are still eligible for one of the other two groups, or standard discharge. Training Aid Response Division (ARD) Rank Insignia Rank Equivalent Pay Grade/abbr Technician Private 1st Class E-1 TEC Group Leader Specialist E-6 GPL Squadron Leader Master Sergeant E-9 SQL ART Surgeon Captain C-3 SUR ART Commander Colonel C-5 ACD Command Rank Insignia notes Pay Grade/abbr Lieutenant C-1 LTT First Lieutenant Starting rank for Elisted-xfer C-2 1LT Captain C-3 CPT Major C-4 MAJ Colonel C-5 COL Commdore C-6 CMM General C-7 GEN Major General (General of Self Defense Forces) Head of QSDF C-8 MJG Self Defense Division Commands There are Five senior command positions within the QSDF. Army Command First Army Platoon Combat Squadron 1 Army Transport Squadron 4 Second Army Platoon Army Intelligence Squadron 6 Munitions Squadron 12 Army Special Operations Platoon Aid Response Safety Squadron 20 Tactical Response Squadron 15 Army Reserve Platoon Air Force Command Second Air Force Platoon Air combat Squadron 10 Air Transport Squadron 13 Third Air force Platoon ParaRescue Squadron 7 Surveillance Squadron 9 Naval Command Naval Combat Squadron 2 Naval Auxiliary Squadron 8 Naval Carrier Squadron 14 Aid Response Division Command Medical Platoon Emergency Rescue Squad 50 Emergency Rescue Squad 51 Emergency Rescue Squad 52 Emergency Rescue Squad 53 Surgeon Squad 54 Pediatrics Squad 55 Logistics Platoon Airspace Control Squadron 60 Material Transport Squadron 61 Hazardous Materials Containment Squadron 62 Hazardous Materials Containment Squadron 63 Heavy Transport Squadron 64 Construction and Engineering Squadron 65 Construction and Engineering Squadron 66